


I'm Here to Help

by bronzy28



Series: tumblr prompts and short works [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, a lil comfort, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzy28/pseuds/bronzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt on tumblr<br/>"Levi is fricking wounded and Eren has to look after him and a lot of comfort happens. You can make it as gay as you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here to Help

Eren stared at Levi’s hands, eyes wide from a pain deep within his chest. He watched as frail fingers struggled to tie off the bandages, already damp with sweat and blood. The younger man reached forward tentatively in an attempt to help in any way he could. Gray eyes locked onto Eren’s hands as he swatted them away. 

"I can do this myself," he spat. Eren reluctantly placed his hands on his lap and sank back into his chair. 

"I was just.." he began, glancing up at his superior. When he saw how Levi’s brows were furrowed in aggravation and discomfort, Eren thought better than to finish his sentence. 

After 4 more unsuccessful attempts to knot the fabric of the gauze and 10 exasperated sighs from the smaller man, Levi buried his face in his hands as a sob was ripped from his throat. 

Tired eyes found Eren’s as his head shot up to look at Levi, surprised by the rough sound. 

Levi cleared his throat.

"I… I need help tying this… Can you-" he was cut off with a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth.

Eren’s hands traced down Levi’s torso and outer thighs. He quickly made work of the bandage, tying a tight knot and cutting off the excess fabric. 

Small, cold hands cupped the brunet’s cheeks and he shivered at the sudden contact.

Eren placed his hands over Levi’s and smiled sweetly as he melted into the touch. 

"You could’ve just asked." 


End file.
